oak_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dan Blankenship/@comment-24.10.72.194-20170404224409
Oak fans, are you ready, here we go! I'm going to explain how to see, alledgedly, this dude at the bottom of borehole C1, the 8" borehole when they dropped the first camera down there a while back, so if your familiar w/the episode All that Glitters, you're going to need to get that episode on a On Demand/ tape, just get that show on your screen, now fast forward to the end of the show some 49 minutes into the show, when you see them drop the camera down the pipe and you here Marty say, "The world hasn't seen this", then Jack says "whats that gold shinny thing" FREEZE FRAME IT RIGHT THERE!! You should see Rick or that gold glittery thing now this is where you need to pay attention, if you have the ability to advance forward 1 frame at a time, it will make it alot easier to see the dude, to see if you have this option freeze frame then click on/off and see if you have that option, for those who can when you see the square gold thing on the right, look to the left, you should see what looks like a face, this guy has what I believe is some kind of a horned helmet on, there are only 13 frames in this sequence, a very short time when your in play mode, so go thru it a few times, try slow motion , play it over and over till you get the hang of freeze framing at the right time, it will be worth it, timing is essential, I could get into more detail but I will only confuse you more Now this isn't all that difficult, ! I'm hoping somebody sees the same thing I did. I've tried to contact Rick, Marty and the Oak Island team to see if they've seen the same thing but nobodies home, now there could be some problems w/the reveal of whats down there, if theres" A BODY" down there there could be some legal issues on can they disturb possible Native Indian burials, antiquities acts that would stop the dig and the show, at this point the government could step in and take over rendering Rick , Marty and the Oak Island team out of a job!Iwould have to believe they have seen this w/the technology they have , so that tells me in order to keep the show alive Rick Marty and the Oak Island team don't want to let anyone know even the government! for fear of being" red tagged" You have to look at it from Rick Marty and the Oak Island teams perspective, they have to turn over everything they find and if they pull out a Templar, William Sinclair or even the Great Montezzuma himself, maybe the Arc of the Covenant for that matter, tons of African gold! via Christopher Columbus and them two other ships, could be a schuttled Nin~a Pinta or Chris' own Santa Mary, who knows! bottom line is they ain't going to show us jack shit! its making somebody alot of money So hopefully you figure out how to see what I've seen because my one finger is getting tired so keep trying and as soon as I can get those 13 frames together I'm going to post them on Facebook/Youtube so if you can't follow directions stay tuned for the BIG reveal So hopefully Rick, Marty and the Oak Island team will drop another camera down C1 8" borehole, hopefully they havn't compromized that hole So I'm done w/this installment, got to go build a putting green so remember it breaks to the left! Mr Skelly